Deuce LaRoose
Deuce LaRoose is the sibling of Bruce LaRoose and child of Lucy Loose LaRoose from Syracuse. Their father was an engineer for the spruce goose, but they descended into poverty when the project was abandoned. Deuce and Bruce were born on a loose caboose as Lucy "Loose" LaRoose traveled with the circus. Deuce's name comes from the fact that when Lucy Loose LaRoose was pregnant, she did not realize she was carrying twins. On the day of their birth, Bruce was born first as expected, but when Deuce was born, Lucy had no name prepared, and seeing as though Deuce was child #2, "Deuce" seemed like the only appropriate choice. Despite much confusion, Deuce LaRoose is not a drag name, but is, in fact, Deuce's legal name. Rumor has it that "Deuce" was not actually named for being the second child, but was named "Deuce" because Lucy thought that her continued labor contractions were her needing to defecate, while to her surprise, her need to "drop a Deuce," resulted in the birth of another baby. Uncoincidentally, Deuce LaRoose is often referred to as a total "piece-of-shit" human. In the Circus In the circus growing up, Deuce preformed as the Bearded Lady, a Strong Man and a did a comedy mime act with Bruce, which attracted crowds upwards of 8 or 9 people. In later years, when Lucy Loose LaRoose became unable to perform her duties as a late-night burlesque dancer due to her devastating addiction to sucking the helium out of balloon animals, Deuce would fill in for her routines. Deuce's performances quickly became the draw of the circus and led the show as the headlining act from the years 2002-2005. Sponsorship with Jägermeister In March of 2006, Deuce was awarded a 10-year, $500 sponsorship deal with Jägermeister due to the popularity of her burlesque act. According to Jägermeister, their name literally translates to "Master of the Hunt," and in an attempt to brand their product both to douche-bag bros and lesbians alike, Decuce LaRoose hereby became known as Jägermeister's "Master of the Cunt." Similarly, Jägermeister beverages are 35% alcohol by volume, which is the exact blood-alcohol level from Deuce's 1999 DUI arrest, where she was caught drunk-driving a shriner car on the 405 in Irvine, California. Drag Career with Deuce LaRoose]] Throughout Deuce's burlesque career touring with Jägermeister, Deuce became fast friends with such drag legends as Alda Cum, Sa~tay, Velveeta, Slashly Genitals, and Steamy Trash. Steamy Trash and Deuce LaRoose started a torrid on-and-off love affair, which culminated in a literal dumpster-fire outside a club in Milwaukee. Deuce LaRoose served a 9-month prison sentence for the arson of Steamy Trash's home. Present Day As of 2016, Deuce LaRoose has been living in a baseball dugout on the campus of Albequerque Community College, selling hand-jobs for cash and hosting drag bingo on Thursday nights at the local Rotary Club. Despite being estranged for over 15 years, it is rumored that Deuce LaRoose and Bruce LaRoose will reprise their once-famous mime-act "A Tale of Two Biddies" in early 2019. Category:Characters Category:Drag